clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Ex's and Oh's
The sixth episode of Season 5. Summary After getting kicked out of Danielle's house, Peyton convieniently runs into someone very toxic from her past asking if she needs a place to stay. Is she desperate enough to welcome them back into her life or has she learned a thing or two since they last spoke? Meanwhile, due to his involvement in recent controversy, Matt finds Wendy cutting off all contact with him and straining his newfound friendship with Nicole. Can he come back from this? And Liam hashes out his long-term hatred for Jeremy after he tries to get Liam to do something with his life. Main Plot Peyton has nowhere to go after losing all of her friends and being kicked out of the Hooper's house by Danielle. With no one to help her, an old friend makes a return to her life, but does he have ulterior motives? Sub Plot Matt is taking a huge hit for his involvement in Clearwater Secrets and lost the trust of Wendy and Nicole. Trying to figure out his feelings for both, will either of them ever forgive him or did he just lose two important people in his life? Third Plot Liam has spent the last couple months doing nothing with his life, which catches Jeremy's attention. When Jeremy urges him to try something new and take his life in a new direction, Liam wonders if there really is anything out there for him. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Ex's and Oh's" by Elle King. *First appearance of Maverick Zephite. *Peyton was revealed to have been raped by her then-boyfriend, Maverick in the past. *Liam decides to join the army. *Jeremy is revealed to be opening a bar. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Paige Turco' as Annie Jacobs *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Nico Tortorella' as Maverick Zephite *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Peyton: I’d rather have something toxic than nothing at all… EVERYONE IS IN A FRENZY Peyton: I have nowhere else to go! Mary-Beth: If he’s dangerous, you can’t stay there! (Peyton is seen hiding behind a door as someone breaks it down) EVERYONE IS FACING THE CONSEQUENCES Matt: Wendy, I was in a bad place when I sent in that tweet! Wendy: I can never trust you again. Matt: I have to prove my loyalty somehow! Nicole: So hunt down Zak. (Matt is seen sneaking into an apartment) EVERYONE IS FIGURING THINGS OUT Jeremy: You’re doing nothing with your life! Liam: You can’t just come back and think you know everything! (Liam is seen spray painting something) NEW EPISODE “EX’S AND OH’S” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 506a.jpg 506b.jpg 506c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jamie: “Somehow my sister having a critical disease and you still being butthurt over your girlfriend leaving don’t seem to be of the same caliber.” *Liam: “What bro leaves for Hollywood and doesn’t even send a text when my girlfriend’s baby died or when my father got arrested for pedophilia or when I was in court?” *Wendy: “You didn’t care about how dangerous Zak might or might not have been, you just wanted to break us up so that you could be with me. And that’s disgusting.” *Peyton: “I used to be a criminal, you used to be abusive. We’re not those people anymore, right?” *Liam: “My life is fine because you aren’t in it anymore.” *Mary-Beth: “I have a teenage daughter, trust me, I know how to make sense of the nonsensical.” *Nicole: “How noble, but are are telling me I broke into this place for nothing? You couldn’t have had that heroic moment like 2 minutes ago?” *Jeremy: “I actually have shit going for me. Unlike you who’s just as hopeless as your father.” *Adrianna: “She’s not entitled to forgiving you just because you have feelings for her, you pig!” *Peyton: “Holding back is a waste of time. And time is something we don’t have a surplus of.” *Liam: “I lost a kid. I lost Julia. I sent my father to prison. School and work just seemed trivial after all of that. But it’s time to move on. Get my life together.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_506:_Ex%27s_and_Oh%27s Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Peyton Plots Category:Matt Plots Category:Liam Plots